1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of neonatal infant care. More specifically, it refers to an apparatus or device in the form of an insulated stocking cap applied to the head of prematurely delivered infants, sometimes referred to as “preemies.” The invention is directed to the head of such infants in a manner to provide warmth. This actually occurs because the inventive device acts as an insulator to minimize heat loss caused by the higher body temperature of the infant compared to the lower ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During primarily the last half of the twentieth century and the beginning of the present one, enormous strides have been made in the ability of medical science to save the lives and nurture the successful development of prematurely delivered infants. Such achievements frequently result in part from the use of sophisticated high tech neonatal equipment, including that which monitors and controls the infants' environment.
For example, there is a plethora of prior art references that describe incubators and the like. Like the present invention, there are also prior art patents addressing infants' environment that are relatively low tech. A sampling include Simbruner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,106 which discloses a thermal suit for a premature baby, Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,924 which discloses a blanket and method for swaddling an infant, and Lunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,885 which discloses a one-piece infant bunting.